nuclear interference
by nopeite nopeite nope
Summary: A pilot and his titan somehow gets into another dimension. Meeting Irene, a brotherhood of steel knight. They try to get the pilot back to his own dimension. But will they succeed? Or will they fail?
1. chapter 1

PATRIOTS POV

Patriot woke up with a bang. He was in his titan. Patriot looked around confused. He activated his titan hud, seeing over a wrecked land. He looked down and saw he was right above a building. "Nessy, where are we?" the Titan answered: "Unknown, cannot interface with any data records about this. They are damaged to a critical point." Patriot responded: " try to restore power to them and give me a sitrep on titan systems."

RESTORING POWER TO DATA SYSTEMS.

STATUS: RESTORING…

STATUS: POWER RESTORED TO DATA SYSTEMS.

STATUS: SUCCES.

"ok, good now give me a sitrep on how high up we are" Patriot looked at the hud, there was a long fall down.

"We are 80 klicks from the surface. Impact of titanfall will commence in 2 minutes and 15 seconds."

"Roger, Give me a sitrep on systems and battery levels"

CHECKING POWER SYSTEMS…

POWER SYSTEMS AT HIGH

CHECKING BATTERY LEVEL…

BATTERY 1: 98% (HUD DISPLAY)

BATTERY 2: 100% (TITAN MOVEMENT)

BATTERY 3: 97% (CRITICAL SYSTEMS)

BATTERY 4: 100% (ION ENERGY)

BATTERY 5: 100% (SHIELD GENERATOR)

BATTERY 6: 100% (OFFENSIVE ABILITIES)

BATTERY 7: 100% (DEFENSIVE ABILITIES)

BATTERY 8: 33% (AUTO TITAN NAVIGATION) CAUTION: LOW POWER

BATTERY 9: 100% (COMMUNICATION) ERROR FOUND: NO CONNECTION

BATTERY 10: 100% (MISC)

"Well at least we aren't completely screwed" Patriot said while watching the sitrep. NESSY answered: " Should i activate Combat mode?" Patriot nodded and said: "sure i just need to drink before we land." Patriot took of his helmet with his hand and looked at it, Grapple issue. Black with a mute swan on it. Patriot took a water bottle and began to drink.

"60 seconds to impact" NESSY said in a reminder. Patriot Put his helmet on, and waited.

"Impact in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. BRACE FOR IMPACT."

The titan plumped into the building, destroying the roof and plumping into what looked like to be a big waiting hall. The West wall was almost knocked off the building and Patriot looked at the wall. "Nessy, how stable is that wall?" Nessy answered: "Unstable, i recommend a small kick or push to knock it down" Patriot nodded and kicked the wall. The wall fell down and Patriot walked out. And spotted a lot of people with guns pointing at him.

"That was a long ass titanfall." He looked at the raiders that slowly raised their guns. Patriot sighed and and raised his sword. And stomped on the nearest raider.

Irene's POV

Irene's day just could not any worse. First she had to be the one to get the savage patrol out to a place right next to Cambridge. One of the most heavily mutant infested places in the commonwealth, meaning there was a high chance of attack from Ghoul's. But there was nothing she wouldn't have traded for it to be as simple as that.

For it was in that between the time she had landed with her squad and reaching arcjet systems she had been jumped by a group of heavily armed raiders, two of which had salvaged suit's of t-45 power armor; one even had a gatling gun.

And it was here we find our only survivor of the attack, in arcjet systems, pinned down and low on ammo. And a high possibility of dying and that was before half the building collapsed after the guy with the gatling gun started firing at her.

After a brief crossfire between the group's a wall fell away from the collapsed part of the building and a bloody giant robot stepped out if the hole crushing the raider with almost complete t-45 armor into a shrapnel infused paste.

Patriot sliced through the next raider like it was butter. A raider with a minigun started shooting at the Titan barely scratching the shield. Patriot activated his vortex shield, and caught a shit ton of bullets. The majority of them were taking cover behind cars, Patriot sweeped and released the vortex shield. Hitting all of the cars the raiders were hiding behind. Multiple explosions roared through the air as the cars exploded in a mushroom cloud effect.

"the hell, are those nuclear powered?" Patriot asked NESSY and NESSY answered.

"Scanning, Yes those are nuclear powered cars." Patriot picked one of the raider up that had the weird armor on, and threw the raider into a raider without that armor. Crushing the bones as the T-45 power armor hit the raider. Patriot then send a couple of missiles to kill the remaining raiders. Patriot looked over the area, there was an overpass and a lot of wrecked trees. Patriot walked around the building to get familiar the environment, he then noticed an armored figure hiding behind a car. Patriot activated his loudspeakers and said: " well well, would you look at that" Patriot pointed his sword towards the figure and began to walk towards it, the figure fell and tried to crawl backwards. The figure quickly had the back towards the wall, and couldn't crawl further. The sword was now only 3 centimeters away from what appeared to be a throat. His sword was on blunt mode, and he switched it to sharp mode. Small plates on the outer end of the blade sharpened and the sword was now only 1 centimeter away. The figure got shocked and tried to crawl back further. Patriot asked: " WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"

"u-um w-w-what?" said Irene, who was the figure, said from the ground with a fearful tremble in her voice. I mean how often do you see a giant robot the size of liberty prime come out of nowhere.

Patriot sighed and said: "I woke up in a titanfall, my database which is one of the strongest had no connection. Which planet am i on?"

"I think its called earth!?". Patriot looked shocked at the figure." Earth, FUCK i gotta get out of here before the IMC finds me… Wait, i can't. Demeter, im stuck. Patriot was now nervous, for the first time in a long time.

"erm who are you Mr robot?" said Irene

Patriot almost yelled: "AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD I TELL YOU THAT? SO YOU CAN GO TO THE IMC SO THEY CAN KILL ME?" Patriot was tempted to slice the head off the figure.

"who? And can you let me go Mr robot?" Irene asked.

Patriot was confused, "wait you don't know what a titan is? have you been living in a hole for the entirety of your life?"

"A what? Is that your name?" Irene asked confused; As she tried to push the blade that was pinning her away from her. And failing, only getting a few scratches on her armor for her efforts.

"Dont try to push it away, it can cut through you like you're thin air, and no im not called "titan" for fuck sake" Patriot answered stressed. He pushed the sword a bit closer and carved in the word: PATRIOT. on her armor.

"hey I'm not mad but is that your name? And who are you Mr robot?"

My name is secret to protect me in my free time. But Patriot is my codename. And you clearly know nothing about IMC, titans, and not the Militia as well."

"the only milita I know of is those minutemen fool's who are running around. And you still haven't told me who the imc are."

Patriot became more frustrated, before letting the sword go of the figure. The figure stood up but jumped down as patriot threw his sword into the wall out of rage.

Irene ran towards the building to escape the wrath of the giant mech that seemingly had it out for her. As she ran, Patriot grabbed the figure as it ran, he then opened the hatch exposing himself.

Just as Irene jumped and ran towards the door, Patriot grabbed her and opened the hatch, Irene was shocked to see a human sized armored figure inside. The figure pulled out a revolver and shot. he shot her in a chink between the joints of her armor. The bullet going straight into her shoulder. Almost taking the shoulder off and causing her to scream in pain and struggle harder, the power armors positions that worked the arms were working overtime to help her release herself from the death grip the titan had on her. Eventually she succeeded and fell out of the titans grasp, as she hit the ground her helmet came flying off.

The figure ran inside the building, it was a woman with a bleached white hair. Patriot jumped out of the titan and ran with an enormous speed towards her, he tackled her and put her in an arm lock. Putting his Data knife on her throat and he yelled to NESSY: "Im going to release her, if she tries to escape grab her tight, not to kill but to prevent an escape" Nessy answered:" Roger"

"hey I just want to live, pleasedontkillme!" Irene cried out.

Patriot released her and yelled: "DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE, IF YOU DO MY TITAN WILL GRAB YOU AND IF YOU ATTACK ME, I'LL SHOOT YOUR KNEE OF!" Patriot pulled out the Wingman again.

"come on what did I do to deserve this!" said irene.

Patriot answered: I want answers first, then ill answer yours!" Patriot then pointed towards some fucked up chairs and said: "Take a seat".

"alright, fuck fine!" Irene said as she crawled to the chair and proper herself

against it while cradling her shot arm.

"First you said this was Earth. How did i get here?" Patriot asked while taking a seat in front of her.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU TELL ME!" shouted Irene before she winced at the extreme pain from her arm.

Patriot shot, one inch above her head and yelled: " I'VE HAD A BAD FUCKING DAY, WAKING UP IN MY TITAN 80 KILOMETERS OVER THE FUCKING HEART OF THE IMC AND ALL COMMUNICATIONS DOWN TO MY GROUP" He then took something out of one of his many pockets. Pilot stim, he injected it into her shoulder and said: " that should take of some pain…"

"arah fuck. God what was that? That's better than a Goddamn stimpak." irene asked

"High tier pilot grade stim, uses it to take of the pain of getting shot so i can concentrate" Patriot answered the woman.

"the fuck do you mean eighty kilometres above the heart of the imc?" asked Irene.

Patriot looked at her for 2 minutes. He then said: "come, come here." Patriot activated a holo map of the what the Militia assumed to be the core systems. "Im at war, you see. I'm a soldier, i fight for the freedom of the frontier. Patriot called out another but bigger map of the frontier. This is militia control and about 25% of the map cloved blue, and this is the IMC, the rest cloved red. The IMC are treating us like slaves so we fight them off. And about those minutemen, they existed over 300 years ago. They protected the freedom of the so called USA. (the other map zoomed into the earth illuminating the USA).

"where did you get that? Are you from europe? Have they found a way to cross the Atlantic?" asked Irene not at all grasping what he was getting at. Or wanting to.

"I was born in europe the 8th of october 2337. I then moved to the frontier 12 years before the destruction of demeter. when i was 17, demeter got blown up, cutting off all supply from the core systems. and yeah, earth will be, by assumption of Militia. One giant city."

"wait? You said two thousand three hundred and thirty seven? It's only two thousand two hundred and eighty seven? You fuckin liar. Where are you really from?" asked irene.

"wait, that's not possible. I would have been blown to electrons. He looked at Irene. " i might have jumped to a different dimension."

"you expect me to believe that? I've seen aliens and the closest thing you can get to demons in this world and even that sounds far fetched?" said irene.

"No im serious, i have jumped, that explains why i woke up so high in the atmosphere and our different timelines.

"really? Why would you be in the air? And how did you get inside arcjet? I bet you just found big nasty out there and are trying to fool me. Yeah that's it. Space travel isn't possible! Just look at this place they tried to go to mars and couldn't even get there! How would you explain that!"

THAT'S THE POINT. I WOULDN'T LIE. I GOT SUPERIOR ARMOR, GUNS FOOD EVERYTHING, I JUST NEED YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT IM NOT LYING." Patriot activated a video shoving Militia and IMC destroyers fight each other in space, in color.

"holy shit." she said before falling over into a ball on the floor before almost laughing at it "oh I know. I've had this dream before. Giant robots and space. Shit are you with the enclave?! hell you wouldn't survive five minutes in the glowing sea, Haha fuck me! Hey dude can you wake me up!?"

"No, i'm serious. I have somehow shifted dimension… Patriot looked at the woman, who was crawling into a ball. It all adds up, don't you see?"

"no no no no, I'm just waiting to wake up." she said rocking back and forth on the spot.

They say that you feel no pain when you dream, to your body i mean. Didn't it hurt when i shot you? Patriot sighed and checked his geiger counter. "Holy shit, 187 rads? thats high."

"what are you talking about? I've got nothing on my counter?" Irene said briefly said coming out of her stupor.

Patriot clicked on his geiger counter, seeing if what he was seeing was right. "ok good, its going down to 75 rads, still enough to burn me, but not enough to kill me. Still, i need to find a place to rest, assuming your thoughts. That shouldn't bother you, since its a dream. Right?"

"no why don't you just send time way ahead with dream powers. You know what I'm gonna go sleep and wake up. Hopefully the worst that will be happening will be ill be getting chewed by ghouls." said Irene before she laid down.

"Suit yourself, either way im leaving" Patriot began to walk towards the door. He knew that the woman would die of curiousity if she didnt follow.

As suspected the woman after, he had walked a bit, came right out after him following him and his titan at a distance.

Patriot embarked and set his course south towards what looked like to be a city. He rotated one of his mounted cameras, spotting the woman following him. He set up into a light sprint until he heard a large roar. Some kind of reptilian monster was aproaching him. Patriot pulled out his sword, watching the reptilian giant. It send off in a sprint trying to tackle him, Patriot dashed to the side and sliced the reptilian monster in the left arm. The reptilian did a quick jump and pinned down Patriot for a moment. The monster began to unleash its fury, with powerful strikes from its Extreme sharp claws. Patriot answered to this by sending a barrage of missiles into the stomach of the creature. "Warning, shields down by 15%, "Hull has taken Minor damage. Damage report 0,001%"

Patriot kicked the monster in its stomach and dashed backwards. The creature attack again, but failed. Patriot shot it with his laser shot, the monster became even more furious. It then charged to tackle him, but that failed too as patriot just did a 360 and punched it in its head. Making it fall onto its back. AMPLIFIED LASER CORE READY, USE PARTIAL CORE?

"Use partial core" Patriot answered, the golden yellow laser tore through its skin, killing it several seconds.

Looking around he saw the woman who was following him had dropped to her knees and had dropped her gun and was just staring at him in awe.

"I knew you would follow me. Patriot said in a casual tone.

A/N This story was written by me and a friend of mine called big pizza. His profile name is Big pizza (no shit sherlock) Hope you guys enjoy - nopeite nopeite nope

Big pizza speaking: Its nice to write this story show your support ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

mr nope speaking: pizza wrote that bit above his bit.


	2. a demonstration

Patriot walked towards the woman and disembarked "Do you still think this is a dream or not?" Patriot sat down and took a long look at the creature. "and what the hell is this creature?"

"No. No way. I don't have a good enough imagination for this. And that was a deathclaw. One of the worst things we got."

"that's one way to put it. Deathclaw huh… Deadly but it didn't breach my shields that easily. Reminds me of Prowlers. How many types exist?"

"uh there's a few. Maybe a half dozen I know of." said Irene as she stood up and stumbled over to him after grabbing her weapons.

"Do you know any place to set up a base. Ill become a target out here with NESSY. And by the way who are you and who do you work for?" Patriot replied

"uh I'm a part of the brotherhood of steel and my name is Irene Dine. If you want I could take you to the prydwen."

"Who are the brotherhood of steel, and what is the prydwen?" Patriot asked quickly

"the brotherhood of steel are remnants of a splinter group of the pre war military and the prydwen is our big ass airship." said Irene as she pulled out a flare.

"what are their goals?" Patriot asked and watched NESSY check her weapons."

"to preserve any and all pre war machinery and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. All the while trying to preserve the human race."

"OK, what do you think they'll do once they see my titan?" Patriot asked while he walked towards NESSY and took out a R201, a wingman elite and an archer. He switched the holo sight on and took some ammunition.

"cream their pants over it." said Irene.

"What do you mean with that. Will they try to attack me? Patriot said while taking out some water and food. "And are you hungry?"

"erm yes I'm hungry. And they most likely won't attack. Just want to study it. And you mentioned a prowler? What's that?"

" A prowler is a four legged predator, believed to originate from Typhon. However they have been seen on other planets long away." NESSY said quickly.

Irene was shocked to hear the titan talking and stumbled away from it. "wait you never said it could talk." Irene said as she lit the flare and threw it away. It lit up and a red smoke could be seen rising from it.

"Didn't need to, speaking of prowlers." Patriot walked over to NESSY that openend her hatch. Patriot took an egg out, and walked over to Irene with it in his hands. "This is a prowler egg." Pilot im seeing an unknown flying object. Should i shoot it down?" Patriot looked at the titan. "No you dont need to. We dont need to make enemies just yet. We also need to find you a battery for you communication systems girl" Likewise pilot" NESSY answered.

"please don't shoot it down, I think that's my friends vertibird. And do you want to be nuked? And i'm not sure what you do where you come from but here talking to machines like they are people is highly looked down on."

"I wont shoot it down, but NESSY here is a person. Her personality is just limited due to her Personality program was damage during my last encounter with the IMC, and i have friends who are simulacrum. Robot bodies but with a human mind from a skilled pilot."

"well ok. If that's how things are with your guys that's fine. I'm just telling you so you don't austisise yourself." she said as the vertibird landed and two knight's hopped out and pointed their weapons at the titan and its pilot before Irene jumped in between them and said "hey wait. Don't shoot. I need I get them to the airport."

One knight looked at the other and had a quick conversation over the radios in their helmets before nodding and one of them spoke up. "very well but we will need to drop you at east Boston school. It's a fair distance but close enough. From there we shall come and retrieve you if we have permission you may board the Prydwen." said knight number two

"alright Mr robot I need you to hook up up Mr robot senior to the vertibird. Then come with us in it." said irene as she pulled out a tow line from the back of the bird and threw it to patriot who caught it.

The egg shaked a bit. "i dont think theres much time to it hatches. Irene take the egg and take it to the prydwen. Prowlers are predators, remember that. ill walk to the prydwen when i get off the… Vertibird?" Patriot handed the egg to Irene. And Patriot embarked into his Titan. "Im ready, hook me on"

"ugh where? And what am I supposed to do with this egg? It's probably better off with you." said irene as one of the knights hooked a line to the vertibird.

"I dont think its a good idea if the prowler egg hatches when im in combat. Prowler babies and piloting titans don't go that well together. Leave it to someone who can handle 2 small hungry Prowlers. And yes they're born as twins, always a male and a female. Lift me off"

"alrighty then." irene Said as the knight finished hooking up the titan to the vertibird before it lifted off and headed south west towards the east boston preparatory school. Some time later and the bird got low enough that the pilot could drop the lines attached to the titan and dropped it outside the school.

Patriot walked around setting his navigation systems to the right frequency. When a small bullet hit his arm, Patriot turned around to see several humans standing around with guns raised. IM DETECTING MULTIPLE HOSTILES, "RECOMMEND MULTI TARGET MISSILE SYSTEM" NESSY told Patriot. The titan opened its missile batteries and obliterated the hostiles. Patriot walked the direction he was told until he saw a giant airship in the air. He hurried up.

Irene POV

As Irene's bird docked at the Prydwen, she saw lancer captain kells was on deck as she got off. "ah knight. If you would please tell me exactly what has transcribed so I may understand better."

"well sir. It started when we were sent on a recovery patrol. But when we reached our destination we where attacked by a group of highly armed raiders. They had salvaged power armor. It may be worth looking into. But as we retreated into arcjet systems half of the building fell in on its self. And this is where it gets weird. What happened was that a robot, called a titan apparently, had fallen, and get this, from space and had landed in arcjet. The titan then effortlessly cut through the raiders, quite literally It has a sword, and after it looked them it came after me. I had managed to run but it grabbed me. I managed to escape briefly but it's pilot, who is totally skilled and overpowered managed to shoot me. Hitting me in the shoulder breaching my power armor in one shot with a revolver. After that i managed to get him to stop shouting he was pretty nice. He claims to be from a different dimension-"

"but how is that possible?" cut in kells. That was when he spotted a giagantic robot walking towards the prydwen at high speed. He gasped: "what the hell?" It stopped at the entrance and a figure jumped out. The figure ran towards the prydwen, The figure jumped onto a wall and grappled a boarding vertibird and jumped onto the prydwen

"oh. That's Mr robot. I'm not sure his real name. His name was stupid so I called him that. But we did tell him to stay there."

Irene walked towards him before saying "Mr robot what did I tell you. Now take your silly egg back." she said while handing it back.

"first off, you cant tell me to do jack shit, due to me not being in your ranks. But thanks for taking care off the egg." He looked at Kells. "oh hey, yeah im the so called Mr. Robot, but call me Patriot. My rank is Commander of the messengers of The SRS. Also don't shoot the robot, she's mine."

"she? You do realise that machines do not and shouldn't have these terms given to them. Just look around this is the sort of behaviour that got the world into this mess." said kells.

"You watch your mouth when you talk to a 70 ton giant robot which can hear everything you're saying and can blow this place out of the sky. Patriot looked at captain Kells. "Either way i would be happy if i could stay."

"well as long as you follow our rules and talk to elder maxon I see no reason to not let you stay here for the time being. If you would, may our scribes study your machine so we may advance our way back into the glory of the pre war world." said kells as he looked at patriot expectantly.

"At what cost?" Patriot asked while the egg shaked even more.

"well i only ask that you help us a bit, but for what cost, you would need to speak to the elder."

"Roger, NESSY find a place within brotherhood territory. Ill come back in a bit" Patriot said.

"Understood pilot" NESSY answered as Patriot entered the prydwen with the egg in his hand. When he entered multiple BoS soldiers and scribes looked at him. "What?" Patriot asked. "How the hell did you get a deathclaw egg?" The nearest man asked. "This is no deathclaw egg, it's a prowler egg" Patriot answered and activated a holo video of a prowler.

"Okay that is some serious tech there mate, and holy shit that thing looks deadly" The man said shocked. "That's right, prowlers are born as twins. They often hunt in packs from 3 to 20 prowlers" Patriot answered as he continued.

"So, you are this.. Patriot, i've heard off?" A voice said standing looking towards some windows. "Yes, im Patriot." Patriot answered

"well. I hear that you need a place to stay. I'm ready to give you a place here at the airport, or on this ship, as long as you say you'll help us if you can and will help us with a few projects of ours. And give protection from all wasteland critters that are out there." said Maxson.

"What do you mean with "Critters?" Patriot asked and held the egg. "And what projects."

"by critters I mean any mutants and any raider that may attack us. And our projects are managed by our heads of units. They would be Proctor Quinlan and Proctor Ingram, they have quite a few things that would be beneficial to our operation here. And whatever that is in that egg, as long as you manage to keep it under control and away from my men. It will not be harmed. Now is all going to be fine between us?"

"Yes, and i will try. Raising prowlers is difficult but very beneficial. Who should i attend to first? Or would you prefer a sitrep of my and NESSY's abilities?

"I would like to see how your machine copes but I think it would be best if you tried to meet the crew first. After you've done that if would I would like to see what it can do."

"Understood, and also. There is something you should know, me and NESSY are linked. My brain and her AI have been fused so that we are a part of each other. And please don't refer to her as "Machine" Her personality systems are damaged." Patriot replied.

Maxon sighed "it is just that. Technology run amuck. That is what brought mankind to its knees, man's Reliance on the resources of the earth are what mankind fought over these things. Many think its machines that started the war. So please excuse me if I don't entirely trust them to keep themselves in check!" said Maxson getting annoyed.

"You wont have that problem with my titan. She is programmed to follow 3 rules: 1 link to pilot. 2: Uphold the mission. 3: Protect the pilot. The only reason for her to run amok is if you piss her off by shooting at her which is a bad idea, and if you shoot or injure me." Patriot answered quickly. "Oh and also, i have simulacrum pals back where i come from. They are basically humans, whose mind has been uploaded. So when they die, their mind gets placed into a robotic body. Mind is human, body is robot"

"these…" Maxson said while rolling his hand "simulacrum…. I can understand that. But don't worry, unless you attack we won't attack. So I guess we are at a impasse with who's going to attack who. Now if want, knight Dine will be waiting up the stairs so if you will have her take you on a tour. Now i have matters to attend to." Maxson said turning away.

"Roger, oh i want Irene to show me my quarters" Patriot said and walked outside to check on NESSY.

"Irene should be in the canteen." Maxson replied on continued to watch the commonwealth through the windows.

Patriot found his way to the canteen and saw Irene talk to some other BoS members. Patriot sat down at a table in a corner, he took out his own food from his titan. "PILOT REPORT: What's your status?" A well familiar voice sounded. "I'm fine, just got accepted. Calm down, they won't hurt us." Patriot replied.

"hey mister robot" Irene said as she sat down beside him. She was wearing the standard bos knight uniform and had she hair in a braid down her back.

"Haven't i told you my callsign? Well carved it i mean, considering the word PATRIOT is literally carved into your power armor. How's your shoulder doing?" Patriot replied and took off his helmet and revealed his head. He had blond hair, with blue eyes. But the Right side of his chin was robotic, he had several scars and bruises.

"yes Mr robot. But your name is stupid. And Mr robot is better. And why's your face all metal?" asked Irene.

"the word Patriot means someone who is willing to defend their country and in my case, the frontier for all cost. And i have experienced numerous combat experienced that were difficult. On my 3rd mission my right arm got chopped off by debri." Patriot answered quickly and pulled out a chicken bacon sandwich.

"huh. Well the word is weird so get used to quite a few people calling you that. And what's that on your sandwich?" Irene asked.

"If you continue to call me mister robot i'll throw you off the tallest building i can find. And it's a chicken bacon sandwich." Patriot answered.

" I'm pretty sure the tallest building in Boston is called trinity tower. We got shot at by super mutants as we flew past on our way here. And i may have already introduced you, without you being here, as Mr robot to a bunch of a of people. Oh and you asked about my shoulder, it's doing fine." Irene said while sliding away slightly.

"Well, see you there at the top if you continue to call me MR robot, and try to correct what you have told the others." Patriot said and noticed his arm shaking a bit. Patriot began to take off his armor for his right arm, revealing his robot arm. He pulled out a torn that had been twisted in between two joints.

"wow. That's cool. And sure I'll try to do that…. Mr robot." Irene said as she started laughing.

"Now you are just asking for it" Patriot grinned " I need to go check on my titan, you coming? After that ill talk to Proctor ingram and Proctor Quinlan i think their name were."

"yeah that's them. So can I see Mr robot senior?" said irene.

"Of course" Patriot answered and put on his armor.

They walked outside and Patriot jumped off the edge, Irene ran towards to grab him but it was too late. She was shocked to see him land perfectly and walk towards were she thought NESSY was. She then got in the vertibird and asked that it take her over to where he had walked over to him. And said "hey p'bot how'd you manage to not die without power armor?"

"Jumpkit takes the fall, and now i'm only going to throw you out from a building half the size of Trinity Tower." Patriot grinned and walked towards NESSY. "Hey NESSY has the scribes done you anything?" NESSY looked at Patriot "NO, THEY HAVE HOWEVER QUESTIONED SYSTEMS AND OTHER FUNCTION ABOUT ME" NESSY answered.

"do you need anything out here?-" asked Irene while looking at the warehouse that sat behind the wreckage of the plane. "-I mean it's a bit empty." Irene said curious.

"That why its perfect, a titan bay can fill a lot of space." He walked over to nessy and went through one of her many packs on her chassis. He pulled out some titan parts and began adjusting them. "What are those for?" Irene asked.

" Extra parts, i will need supplies that i don't have to make a titan bay here" Patriot replied

"what sort of supplies? If you need parts I might be able to make a request to get them." said Irene.

"That'll be helpful, but all i need are some scaffolding and some tools and materials. And a High capacity titan battery charger, which you don't have. Which means i have to build one." Patriot replied

"ok. If you make a list I'll give it to Ingram and hopefully we will have all the materials you need. Now I think I need to give you a tour." said Irene.

"Roger, NESSY follow us." Patriot replied. "UNDERSTOOD, FOLLOWING" NESSY replied to Patriot. And patted her armor.

"it can't come. Unless it can become like four times smaller it can't come." said Irene.

"I mean outside area of course, i have taken care of the inside area." Patriot just replied and walked towards Irene who moved out of the way to let him past before saying "hey is there anyway for it to come with us?"

"Outside yes, Inside yes but only through my helmet video cameras." Patriot replied and observed the surrounding area.

"you have cameras that small?" sacked irene slightly shocked at that.

"When my civilization is so advanced that we can produce giant war robots and lots of other super expensive military tools. Yes, yes i have. They are on most of my armor. My titan even has some, that's how i saw you when i engaged that deathclaw. Patriot said casually

"I'm sure that would help us a lot. A working camera is very rare nowadays but it would cost a lot of caps." said Irene.

"How much is a cap in US dollars? And they're not just cameras, they can be switched to color and holo." Patriot replied and wanted to get the tour started. "WHEN IS THE TOUR STARTING?" NESSY asked without much thought.

"well the tour can start now. And what do you mean by holo? You know what I'll read the report later after the scribes have asked all their questions."

2 hours later

Patriot and maxson where standing on top of the old car park that stood outside of the Boston airport.

"So you want a sitrep on my and NESSY's weapons?" Patriot asked Elder Maxson.

"why yes. I believe it would be a good idea id I knew what it can do so we can better help each other." said Maxson.

"Okay let me start with my weapons. I have 4 primary weapons, 6 secondary and 2 anti titan weapons. Ill transmit the data to your scribes. My titan has Two missile batteries, with automated lock on. Two launchers that shoot powerful laser beams. It has a riffle, energy powered. It has 3 fire modes. Normal, split and Sniper. It also has a sword, that has 2 modes. Blunt for non super opponents and sharp for stronger opponents. It has 2 Defensive abilities, one that can catch projectiles and thrown them back. And a wall that all damage can only go one way through. I have 2 cores, which basically are super attacks. Amplified laser core, and Sword core. One shoots a powerful long lasting laser beam, the other amplifies my sword. Now remember that my titan is an ION titan, there are a total of 12 titan chassis. 9 of them being used by the militia and 8 by the IMC. My ion is heavily modified, normally it only has the laser shot, the catching one called Vortex shield and the riffle. Plus the core." Patriot said like it was nothing.

"my my. That is impressive. It make our own look like a child's toy in comparison. If I may. Can I see one of your primary weapons so I may compare it to on of our own."

"Sure go ahead." Patriot handed him his R201 and his Wingman as well as his knife. "Do you want a kill count as well?" Patriot asked.

"well I wouldn't mind." said Maxson as he pulled out his 44. And placed it next to him and he took aim with the wingman at one of the old, but still fueled, cars and fired before almost dropping the gun due to the amount of recoil and yelling "BLOODY HELL, damm that gun has a decent kick." he passed his gun to patriot "here try this for comparison." Just as he said that the car exploded in a massive fireball.

"Oh yeah should have told you it was in recoil mode for a robotic arm as well as my skill level." Patriot took the .44 and pointed it at the nearest fueled car. He shot all six shots quickly all hitting the light bulb of the car. "Damn kinda weak. Should tune it more often. Try this lube." Patriot handed Maxson the lube and his gun.

"NESSY!!! come here, i think the elder want to see you in action!" Patriot said through his helmet radio, he heard a response agreeing from both Maxson and NESSY. NESSY walked around the corner and opened her hatch. Patriot jumped up inside and closed the hatch.

"impressive. How is it that you manage to be so in sync?" asked Maxson.

"My brain and her AI data base are linked, think of it like telepathy but better. Man and Robot become one in each other, but still themselves." Patriot replied

"maybe if things worked out differently we could all have this. But anyways thank you for this. And thank you for helping with my weapon. Most oil and lube is over two hundred years old so it's not the best, anyways id you will, may I get a demonstration."

"Got any location that i can target?" Patriot asked Maxson.

"see that building over there. Do your worst." said Maxson as he pointed at a medium sized yellow and grey building across the open area between Boston airport and the rest of the city?"

"I see it." Patriot answered before taking out his splitter riffle and aimed it. He send a barrage of Ionized particles towards the building. The particles were meant for much stronger materials and straight up crushed the house. He dropped the splitter riffle and activated his missile barrages. He fires about 8 missiles towards the house, which of course couldn't stand a fucking chance against anti titan missiles. The house was destroyed in less than 10 seconds.

In all that time you could see the flames in maxson's eyes as he witnessed the power held by the titan. "My god" he said under his breath, before shouting to him "if this is the power you hold I would hate to see what happens to anyone who stand in your way."

"I only kill the necessary, if an IMC grunt or pilot surrenders i will most likely just take them as prisoners and send them to the militia. I only kill those who are trying to kill me" Patriot answered and picked up his weapon.

Maxson noticed some letters spelling D3ATH STAR on the side. "Is that what you call your weapon?" He asked. "Yes that is what my titan riffle is called." Patriot answered

"is that the name given to all or just your own?" he asked.

"My own, named it after a super weapon in a movie called the death star. Basically it was a Space station that could destroy entire planets." Partiet said.

"A… space station?" Maxson said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah from a movie that i liked. We do have space stations of our own, but not like the death star. These space station mostly orbits our planets for orbital defence. If an enemy should attack." Patriot replied and walked towards the warehouse.

A/N

THE DONE WALL OF THIS CHAPTER.

(Each time we were done we would write either done or DONE)

done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE.done.DONE

Its big pizza here, my friend whose name i can't even remember doesnt want to do an A/N so here i am /

*Guy in background* AAAAAAAAKWAARD

...


	3. cliffhanger

A/N well here's the review.

Mini Godzilla:Jesus Christ how big was that Deathclaw to just knock down a titan.

well we didn't think about that, i'm just going to say that it was gojira from the mod gojira 2.5, its on the nexius.

Big Pizza - Around the size of a titan, we decided to put the death in deathclaw, as deathclaws become really weak early on. At level 15 i took out 2 deathclaws at the same time with a almost standard combat rifle.

now onto the story.

A few days later, and many a question and study later Patriot had got asked to help two of the knights on a clearance mission and help setup of a fob.

They were preparing to leave and just had Patriot strapped on his jumpkit, Irene tried to sneak up behind him. "Drop it, my helmet has already detected you" Patriot said and picked up his rifle.

"come on p'bot, can't I have some fun before I head out." Irene sighed at Patriot.

"Well i'm coming with you and at first opportunity i'll drop you off the trinity tower without your power armor." He replied in a chuckle.

"oh no you don't. You can't kill me. Plus would you really want to kill me for no real reason. And to throw me off the top you'd have to kill all the super mutants." said Irene as she left to get her armor.

Patriot yelled "AND your sarcasm detection equals ZERO, and do you think killing a soldier of your skill is a problem? I have over 2000 confirmed pilot kills."

"and I have fourteen deathclaw kills. So we've both killed big bad creatures so what." she said finally leaving.

Patriot sighed and put on his helmet.

DOWNLOADING NEW ASSET

ASSET ID: ASSET_0BH167XF7XD9

STATUS: DOWNLOADED.

His helmet synced and he was greeted with a more perfect view than of the naked eye.

He took his weapons and headed towards the meeting point. He was chosen to scout ahead and eliminate most hostiles and to clear a path

Irene pov

Irene and her friend Trevor had been selected to take on this mission, even though Patriot had been sent ahead to see if it was any good, and had been trusted with a vertibird and enough materials to fortify a small building.

"hey Irene remember the first time we done one of these?" asked Trevor

"yeah. Who knew damn muties could capture a deathclaw." Irene laughed at the memory of running from bullets and a deathclaw.

"yeah. Weren't allowed another mission for months." said Trevor he laughed at it.

"alright let's go." said Irene.

"yeah. Had my armor fixed and my gun upgraded." said Trevor as he got on the vertibird.

Irene got on after him and the vertibird took off from the prydwen and headed off towards Boston common. As they flew over the city the heard a lot of gun fire.

They flew over Boston common before landing. The disembarked as soon as the landed and the copilot promised to give them cover fire. They ran towards the gunfire as the vertibird took off and few In the direction they were running.

As the reached the place with gunfire it turned out to be where they were supposed to clear out. They could see Patriot getting shot at and after looking at each other and nodding they started firing at the raiders and super mutants while the vertibird came over head and started circling in the sky and raining lead and death from the sky.

Patriot was fighting off 4 raiders at the same time. He kicked the nearest raider in the stomach before grabbing his body and slamming him onto the ground killing the raider. A raider tried to stab him. Patriot grabbed his hand, before twisting it so the bones broke. He pulled out the wingman and pulled the raider close to him and whispered: "Good night" Before pulling the trigger. Half of the head was gone, that's how powerful the shot was. Another raider was charging at him, but he just shot him in the stomach causing the raider's heart to explode. Patriot was punched from behind, but it didn't hurt. The raider tried again, but this time the raider was caught in an arm lock… And slowly being raised before Patriot flipped out his knife and stabbed the raider in the throat.

As all that was happening the others were focused on the super mutants that were taking their aim away from the raiders and towards them, when they started to get overwhelmed the vertibird changed aim to them taking away the suport Patriot had.

Patriot saw a raider with a missile launcher. The raider had already hit one of the two vertibirds. The raider had just loaded the missile when Patriot grappled the weapon. "Won't be needing this anymore" He said as he fired the weapon. The raider screamed as the missile flew towards him. Patriot grappled another raider that was sniping on a building, on the opposite side of the road. The raider died when he hit the ground with a bloody splash. The raiders were now eliminated but the mutants were still left.

A few of the mutants had been reduced to near ash by irene's sniper config laser rifle all the whole the hounds were being held back by Trevor and his combat shotgun but the where simply being overrun by the sheer numbers.

Suddenly a few round balls were dropped amongst the mutants. The balls began to flash and Irene realised that they were grenades. The grenades exploded wiping almost all of the mutants out who were assaulting Irene and Trevor. Patriot jumped out of cover and punched the nearest mutant in the face. The mutant dropped dead and Patriot continued running towards the rest. He heard a "pling" and felt a small impact on his shoulder, he turned around and looked at a mutant with a combat shotgun. Patriot threw a pulse blade into its throat, making it choke on its own blood.

Irene walked up to the base of the building and shouted up "hey! Are they dead!"

"Yeah, obviously." Patriot answered and looked around.

"well I wouldn't go inside just yet, they are pretty dumb so that building is probably a hive of activity. And did you take any ammo from those raiders?" Irene asked

"No i didnt, didnt fit. My ammo are what at least 100 years ahead of this dimension after all" He answered and shot a mutant that had survived.

"well you should. It's basically a secondary form of money. So grab what you can." said Irene shooting a raider who crawled out of cover.

"Ok, whatever you say" Patriot answered and began to loot the nearest mutant. He took a very modified combat rifle and said: "The fucks this piece of shit? Looks like something that was created in the 19 hundreds."

"what was that!" Irene shouted as she kept watch as Trevor looted the dead raiders.

"This gun is trash, literally. Problary couldn't kill a Grunt." He said and shot it at a window. The window just cracked a bit. "Piece of shit gun"

"hey its one of the best. If you use it right, and line up the shot, you can kill two people with a single round. Trust me I've tried. Now get down here and help us clear this building. Who knows that they got in there."

"And what do you mean by that. AND if youre trying to give me a gun tutorial, then stop it. Im one of the best soldiers in the frontier." He said and bent the gun over his knee so the gun snapped into two parts.

"hey no need to be like that. I'm just telling you how good it is. And hey its over two hundred years old what do you expect. And i mean quite a few of these mutants have miniguns and at worst a fat man." she said.

"What are they going to throw a fat man towards me? Haha, really. And i know its over 200 years old. Scanners and all, and with the miniguns. No big deal, to much recoil and im almost impossible to hit." He laughed at her.

"no they won't throw a fat man at you. They can, and will, launch a miniature nuclear warhead at you which will bathe you in the games of creation and rip you apart atom, by, atom. So I'm just trying to help you." she said.

"I understand, but i don't think that can beat my titan's nuclear reactor. But thanks for warning me." He said and activated his cloak.

"wait where did he go?!" Trevor asked as he came over.

"I don't know. But let's go." Irene said as she kicked the door in and walked inside where shooting could be heard and as the worked their way through the building they ended up in a area with the mutants in the middle and Patriot and the knights on opposite ends to each other. Patriot had four quarters consultant during at him, half firing and half reloading so they eventually managed to kill the one holding a minigun that had him pinned the heaviest letting him out of cover to run at the mutants. He threw a pulse blade that hit a mutant right in the eye, killing the mutant and highlighting the rest. He activated a holo pilot that walked into a room where some mutant were lurking. They didn't know it was a trap and when they saw the small grenade. It was far too late. Patriot shot a mutant in the chest, which died instantly due to the raw force of his gun. Patriot shot the rest, mostly only spending one or two shots at them.

"Well that was easy." Patriot said casually and shot a mutant which hadn't been killed by being shot.

"hey what was that you said about being to fast to be pinned by a minigun~" Irene said playfully.

"Are you sure that i said PINNED, i clearly said "Shot" Patriot said and activated an audio log. "and i'm almost impossible to hit" Patriot voice said through a speaker in his helmet.

"well without us and your failing cover you would have." Irene said as she went to investigate a locked room "hey p'bot you got anything to open this other than a bullet?"

"Yeah of course, i can kill by kicking." He said as he kicked the door in with a brutal force. The door flew into a mutant's head, crushing the skull. "Huh, didnt mark that." He said and shot it with his wingman to be sure it was dead.

"by "without a bullet" I meant without fucking the door. But anyways, what's this!" Irene said stepping through the door over towards the mutant who's eyes still followed her indicating that even through all that had been thrown at it it still had a spark of life, ignoring it she grabbed the rifle from its hands and inspected it. "you want to know one of the reasons we came here?" Irene asked patriot.

"Sure" he said as he took out a small package and placed it on the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Prepare for breach in 3. 2. 1. BREACHING." The wall blew up revealing another room with numerous weapons.

"I was going to say this is why." she said as she hoisted the gauss rifle she had collected "but now I'm more interested in why a seemingly innocent you company has a bunch of weapons."

"That terminal holds the answer, they were actually preparing for the war. But in a good way, trying to rebuild it. Looks like it went wrong though" He said and looked at a gauss rifle. "This looks more like a gun" He said.

"yeah I know. We had some prototypes out west but as I said they were prototypes we found in a old transport truck. But these are the finished product. And i can get that, the thing about rebuilding but why would you need this many guns. You know what never mind let's just call this in and set up shop."

"Roger" Patriot Said and threw a pulse blade into the Wall to check for more secret chambers.

"what is that thing?" Irene asked.

"Its a blade that is both a tool and a Weapon. When thrown it sends out a pulse that all electronics answers to, that way it highlights electronics." Patriot Said like he was Reading a book

"ok then. Anyway we could make these for our guys?" then looking around before getting an idea "or if we can't do that at least make it so we see what you see."

"That Will require some tech, anyway the prowler egg is assumed to hatch in 13 hours. And i really want to see that." Patriot Said and Walker around.

"here take this." She handed him the flare to Call a vertibird. " it will call a vertibird to pick you up. Here i've got to setup this place but can you record the prowlers if you can?" Irene asked.

"Sure thing" He answered and took the flare. He Walked outside and kit it, and sure thing. A vertibird showed up and pickles him up.

13 hours later

Patriot was watching the egg, it was White With blue spots. Irene walked in and Saw the egg shaking like hell. "They Should hatch anytime now" Patriot Said While still Looking at it. "Yeah you are ri-" she Said but was interrupted by a cracking Sound and Saw a small head poke out. Soon two small prowlers was on the table. They were hungry and tried to nap or eat anything.

"oh. My. God. THEY ARE SO CUTE!" She said with a squeal that you wouldn't expect from a bos knight.

"Bet you don't Think that in 6 years when They are fully developed killing machines. They Grow up to 2 meters in length." He Said and looked at the barely 6 centimeter long prowlers.

"hey I've seen little things that get big but are cute killing machines. Baby yao guai and they are kinda cute. Can I hold one please or would that be a bad idea?"

"Just watch out if it tries to nap your fingers. They come in twins for a reason that means They have to Hunt from the moment they're born"

"well hope they don't bite." she said before picking it up like you would a little puppy. "aww see its not that bad. Hey you going to name them?"

She looked at him, she noticed that the second prowler was trying to eat his robot hand. "Yeah, i Will. Turns out that This Lil guy is hungry."

"you got food?" she asked before the prowler bit her finger. "ow. Bad prowler." she said before bopping it on the nose. This caused it to brite even harder again. "Fuck" she Said and dropped it on the table.

"Yes i do" he Said before taking a small cage up With a small radroach on the size off the prowlers. "Let the Hunt begin" he chuckled before opening the cage. The radroach fled away from Patriot but were quickly stopped by the two hungry prowlers, who Tore it apart and began to eat the insect.

"hey if you feed them good from here you might want to give them radx before hand to stop the rads." Irene suggested Patriot.

"Bought something called radaway from a guy on This ship. Told me it would eliminate radiation, so i injected that into the radroach." Patriot explained, at the same moment. Trevor walked in.

"Hey Irene, hey what's that?" Trevor said and pointed at the prowlers that were eating the radroach

"oh, these are p'bots little pets. whether he can keep them under control is a different matter though." she said.

"Hey, i can keep them under control, after all i could beat your ass if i fought you hand to hand combat. He said while trying to concentrate on the prowlers.

"well I wouldn't be surprised. Irene had the lowest hand to hand score in the course." said Trevor, only to get a hard punch in the arm.

"hey I might not be the best at your fancy fighting but I can still hurt you." she said.

"I could teach you some tricks, and you to Trevor." Patriot said and avoided getting napped for the 5th time.

"no thanks even after two months of training I was still terrible at any fancy things." said irene.

"hey I'll take you up on that. Even if Irene won't. Hey why don't you ask if you could do that with all of us? Like you could get a class or something." Trevor suggested.

"Not bad idea, i have 3 spare jumpkits. Could teach you other techniques as well. Come here and hold this." Patriot said and handed Trevor one of the small prowlers.

He held it at arm's length before looking at patriot "why is it looking at ME like that?"

"Most likely its because it want to eat you, but dont worry its only for a week when they finish their instinctive stage and enter the developing stages." Patriot said and laughed at him.

"ugh. Please take it back then." he said as he handed it back. But it didn't go as planned. As the prowler bit his finger to not slide down onto the table. "Owwww that hurts" He said while the small predator was growling and still haven't released its bite from his finger.

Patriot and Irene laughed at him and Patriot said: "Don't worry, they are not a big threat against you. In a week they'll be more careful and what they bite."

"I'm just glad their teeth aren't that big." he said before finally getting it off and handing it back.

"In 1 year they will be almost a meter long and their teeth will be around 5 to 7cm long. Plus their claws are deadly once they get to the age of 3 months" Patriot said and took what looked like to be a terrarium. It was big, 2 meters wide and 3 meters long. It had various plants from jungles such as palms. There was also some rocks that they could climb on. He put the terrarium near the corner and put the prowlers in who immediately started exploring.

"where the hell did you pull that out of p'bot?" asked irene.

"Out in the hallway. I've had various small plants with me inside my titan, and fast growing ones too. Most of these grow to this size in 3 days." Patriot answered.

"wow. Ok so my off time is almost up. I think. I should go check. Bye. And your coming to Trevor, you've got to go back as well." said Irene as she dragged Trevor after her.

Patriot set some radroaches loose around the terrarium. Before walking outside and jumped down to NESSY, who was still being questioned by scribes. "NESSY!!! I need the three jumpkits for training." Patriot yelled at NESSY. "ROGER, Opening hatch" NESSY said and almost knocked a scribe down who was standing on her leg. Patriot jumped inside and took 3 Jumpkits out just as Trevor and Irene walked towards him.

"Hey p'bot. What you got there?" Irene asked Patriot.

"Pilot jumpkits. You free?" Patriot said while checking them for system fails.

"well I've got guard patrol at the moment but I'm off in a few hours then that's me for the night." Irene said

"yeah. I've got to go. Protecting some scribes. Bye." Trevor said while walking off to join the scribes who was gathering around NESSY.

"see yah." Irene said.

"Bye. So Irene up for training practice?" Patriot asked as he threw her a R201.

"ugh yeah later." she said as she caught the gun by the barrel. She tried the grip before finding that her power armor wouldn't fit the Shoulder Support. "and I can't use this. Can I mod this? Just make the guard a bit bigger."

"No need to." Patriot said and adjusted it so it fit her armor. "I would recommend not wearing power armor while operating it, isn't exactly designed for that."

"well, combat armor is expensive and we can't exactly make everything but power armor is mostly just steel and pistons. I mean I'm no scribe but that's the basics. So all in all. I can't not wear power armor."

"Understood, just an advice to be more precise. I have loaded 10 bullets into it. It's on semi automatic, shoot the one 25 meters away." Patriot said and picked up his own custom R201.

"uh ok." Irene said and aimed before during and hitting the target, the target was blown away and but it wasn't the best aim she had. Patriot let a small chuckle loose and said: "Here let me try." He took the gun out of her hands and fired. None of the 10 shots hit the 25 meter goal. "Hah, didn't hit shit." Irene taunted before she realised that there was one 150 meters away. They walked down to the 150 meter goal. "All Bullseye? Fucking hell" She said when she saw that all of the shots had landed at a bullseye. "I once hit a head 1km away. And only half of that head was visible." He said and handed her the rifle. "Try to get more precise. Practice with it."

"alright fine. I've got to go back to work now but I'll practice with it. Can I get more ammo?" she said.

"There's ten thirty-two mags near NESSY just ask her where and she'll show you" Patriot said and walked towards some scribes discussing NESSY a bit violently.

"She is running on a nuclear reactor, there's no other way she can be running on normal fuel.

"She's not running on a nuclear reactor, haven't you seen that green giant ass battery in the back of the cockpit?"

"You're both right, she has a nuclear reactor, but they're all inside the batteries." Patriot said and scared the living hell out of them. "Ill transmit any data that isn't classified to a holotape. Oh and follow me, if you're interested in learning about other species"

"Well, that couldn't hurt" The Scribe said that meant that NESSY was running on a nuclear reactor.

Once they were inside Patriot's quarters, they quickly spotted the prowlers hunting down a radroach. "Fascinating, what is that?" The second scribe asked. "It's a prowler, one of the frontier's most vicious predators. But don't worry, they aren't deadly right now. But they are still aggressive like hell so watch out if you pick one up" Patriot explained and let another radroach loose in the opposite side of the terrarium.

"how long till we can see them hunt bigger prey?" The first scribe asked.

"In a week, they will be around 15 centimeters in size. And will be able to hunt bigger prey such as rats." Patriot said and avoided getting napped by one. "Want to try to hold one?"

"only if it wouldn't be bad for the animals." The scribes said.

"It won't, they can literally at the age of 2 years survive multiple gun wounds." Patriot said and picked the nearest one up that instinctively tried to kill his fingers, too bad for the prowler that it was his robot hand.

"how are you not Being hurt? Its claws are clearly ripping your gloves slightly?" The second scribe asked confused.

"To good armor, plus its biting my robot hand. And their claws are only useful for climbing until they are 1 month old." Patriot said and handed the first scribe the prowler, who was a female.

"May we see your arm?" asked the first scribe.

"Sure go ahead" Patriot said and just avoided getting his real hand napped by the male prowler.

"Wow this is really well made." The first scribe said as they looked at the arm. "This armor is really advanced, mind if we take it off?"

"I don't mind, let me take it off." Patriot said and clicked a lot of security buttons. The armor came off the arm and revealed a robotic arm. It had marks and scratches all over it." Yeah, my arm has seen a lot of combat.

"This is such advanced technology. " The second scribe said like he had never seen working light before.

"Yeah, costed a lot of money to get me a new arm from the Advocate." Patriot said while both showing his arm and avoiding getting napped by the prowlers.

"Maybe we should put your pets back in their enclosure." said the second scribe.

"Yeah, might be a good idea" Patriot agreed while picking the prowlers up with his robot hand.The prowlers trying to get out of his grasp, but with no effects.

"So what do you think of the arm?" Patriot asked

"Well i think that if we could replicate it then it would certainly be a great help to any and all, brotherhood or not, personally I like the brotherhood back in DC where we were helping people more." said the first scribe.

"Hey don't let the higher ups hear that. That's been pushed off and is a side goal now. Just stop with that ok." said the second scribe

"Don't talk like that in front of a soldier who dedicated his life for peace and helping the people of the frontier. Especially not one who can kill you in an instant in over 100 ways." Patriot let out and watched the prowlers kill another radroach.

"Look mate I just trying to make sure I keep my way of life and don't get demoted or anything. So don't bother. If it was up to the minority then that's what we would be doing." The second scribe looked at the first one" But it's not." the second scribe said.

"Either way. The Militia used to be a minority, while we still are.We can still outclass an enemy five times bigger than ourselves. The IMC, and i don't want the Brotherhood Of Steel to become a faction like the IMC." Patriot said and took his weapon.

"well whoever these militia are I hope they get it good. And the brotherhood's main objective is the preservation of pre-war tech so that we may once again thrive." said the second scribe.

"Acknowledged, well i got to go." Patriot said and walked out of his quarters. "Oh yeah, you got to go out too"

"very well. I believe we should write this up." said the first scribe

"yeah, you're probably right." said the second scribe as the two of them walked off.

"Hey" Patriot yelled and the scribes turned around. Patriot threw a small disc at them" That contains information about The Militia and The IMC, as well as Titans"

"hey thanks man. I'll see if these are compatible." said the first scribe as they caught it.

"No problemos" Patriot said and walked outside to jump off the edge.

Patriot walked around the airport to find Irene and NESSY chatting. "Hey girls, mind if i join in?" He said as he walked towards them.

"Naw. I'm just waiting until I'm done. Which is in a few minutes." Said Irene.

"Done with what?" Patriot questioned as he told NESSY to open her hatch.

"standing around and shooting anything that gets to close that can't be turned away."

"I can help with that" Patriot said as he send a laser shot off, to Irene's surprise. A super mutant with a fat man fell of a building, with one of its legs missing.

"holy shit." she said before getting angry. "Phyrra you were supposed to be watching that section! How the hell did that thing get so close!"

"sorry!" was heard Phyrra excusing

"anyways. We should probably salvage that fat man. And hey maybe I can show you what a mini nuke is like." said irene

"DON'T" Patriot said as he grabbed her. "Don't you see those fucking mines? And what about that sniper, not to talk about that super mutant hideout there with at least 2 fat mans."

"I mean after we kill them all. But hey let's go get some loot. But first can you snipe the nuke welders? Just so we don't get hit with them and so it's a even fight, well if you weren't here that would be."

Patriot smiled inside the Titan as he heard a small whistle, like a bomb dropping. Patriot quickly activated his vortex shield to catch 2 mini nukes. He released Irene and said: "I do believe these are yours" Before ending the vortex shield to send the mini nukes back to their senders. And subsequently vaporizing them. As Irene get a few of the knights to help he clear them out But before she could Patriot walked towards the buildings. "YARHuaharah?" A super mutant yelled as it rounded the corner, only for Patriot to step on it like it was an insect. He looked towards one of the windows and punched through it and grabbed a mutant with a missile launcher.

The mutant shot the launcher only to find out that the titan didn't even take a scratch. The mutant's brain or what's left of it thought: "Oh shit" Before Patriot just squished it into a red paste like matter.

It was then mutants where being cut down with laser fire being shot from the four man squad of T-60 clad knights that were being hit by return fire, but it wasn't doing much because the best weapon the mutants had where pipe rifles. The bullets were just bouncing off their armor or at most denting the not so thick plates.

It was then that two suiciders ran out the building straight at patriot from ahead and behind. Worst part was they were only twenty meters away, and they were closing _very fast._


	4. gd

dis shit cancelled. moved to another story.


End file.
